guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Khristof Camelius
I've deleted the redirect that was here, I hope you don't mind. It was created when you moved your page to UW Invincimentalist, and then I moved your UW Invincimentalist page again to conform with the wiki naming standard so it was getting very confusing ;o) --JP 18:12, 16 September 2006 (CDT) lol, and I checked recent changes to see if you'd stopped editing so I didn't mess you about... oh well. you're almost there with the name! you need a "/" in there I did the wrong one "\". I'll wait for you to finish editing before I try to tidy the mess I made witht he "\". --JP 18:14, 16 September 2006 (CDT) So sorry bout this, i made a mess with redirects ^^...i tell u my real intentions so we can fit all this mess! I've finished the article now and i wish to save it with this name: "E/R Invincimentalist" in untested builds. I also wish to ask you how can make my article appears in Tested build cause are 3 months that i use this build to farm in uw with my ele and is completely working. Tnx to all Khristof Camelius :I think I cleaned up all of the redirects, and the article is now named E/R UW Invincimentalist. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:58, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Image names In the future please rename the images you upload to use names that describe what the image is, don't go with the default name that the game gives them when you hit the print screen button. This can be done when uploading them with minimal effort on your part, just make the wikicode say ' ' and you can upload any file and it will change the name from what you have on your computer to This is a better name for an image.jpg --Rainith 11:10, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)